Revenge
by mcangel1976
Summary: Tamaki declared them to be part of the homosexual supporting cast and each got their revenge except Mori and Honey. They deserved to teach their blonde leader a lesson too and make sure he knows they are not what he has deemed them to be. With Haruhi's help, they will do just that. ****Discontinued here. Please see author CyraAngel for updates. This story is moving to that ID.
1. Secrets Need to Stay Secret

**disclaimer... We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but we wish we did. (or whatever)**

** A/N: Cyra Hafise and mcangel1976 have teamed up again to create a new story for you. We hope you enjoy it and let us know what you think. It is Mori and Hunny's turn to get paybacks for being called part of the homosexual supporting cast.**

Chapter 1 – Secrets Need to Stay Secret

It was one of those normal or not so normal weeks in the Ouran Host Club. Haruhi had been learning to live with the weirdness that came with her fellow club members, but sometimes they were just more than a normal person could handle. The twins hung all over her and Tamaki acted like she was his daughter or something. How that one would even be possible is anyone's guess, but still, they did provide her with entertainment and it wasn't boring around them.

Glancing around the gardens they were currently in, Haruhi smiled as her gaze returned to the two seniors she was currently hosting with. They were her favorite hosts and she had a special relationship with them both. They were the first ones to treat her as an equal and as a girl, and for that she loved them both.

Haruhi got up from her position when she felt like she was going to laugh at the girls that were surrounding them. Honey had been mixing some green tea and had over done it. Mori had told him that he did too much and Honey teared up in order to get the right reaction out of the girls, and they ate it up gushing telling him that he had mixed just the right amount. Haruhi really didn't understand why the girls acted like they did; however, she could not be termed as a normal girlie girl compared to the customers of the host club.

As she was standing under some blooming sakura trees, Tamaki walked up to her and started spouting nonsense. Honestly if she wasn't so nice, she might have made some gagging noises, but she was polite and instead made sarcastic remarks that he took literally causing her to deadpan and sweat drop. She just didn't understand him sometimes.

Soon the twins joined them and started wrapping Haruhi in their arms yet again. They wanted to know about her elective courses, but she hadn't given much thought to it. She understood that they wanted to take the same classes with her, but she also wanted a little break from them so that she could concentrate on her studies a little more. Knowing that they were talking about it in front of Tamaki to get a rise out of him and send him to his corner, Haruhi shook her head and tried to shake the twins off… it didn't work. Their plan for getting under Tamaki's skin… did work.

Looking behind her, Haruhi wondered where Kyoya got his charts and large board. She could have sworn that they weren't in the gardens with them when they started the host club. Rolling her eyes, she once again tried to shake the twins away from her. Just as she was free from Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki grabbed her. She couldn't get away from the irksome trio. Hikaru and Kaoru may be getting closer to her and counted as good friends, but they could be a handful a lot of the time.

"Haruhi, you need to stop hanging around those shady twins!" Tamaki ordered her.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru demanded.

Agreeing with his brother, Kaoru added, "Yah, you need to look in the mirror!"

Tamaki stumbled backwards feeling like an arrow pierced his heart. They were right, he was just like them. What was he going to do? What could he do? There was no hope for it; there was only one thing that could fix this whole problem! "We can't hide your gender any longer! Haruhi you need to stop pretending to be a boy and start dressing like a girl again! Daddy just wants you to go back to the way you used to be!" He cried out.

_"There he goes again,"_ Haruhi thought. Out loud she groaned, "Who are you calling daddy?"

As Tamaki was shaking Haruhi and trying to convince her that she needed to reveal herself, the twins interrupted informing everyone of something they had not considered. "Boss, you don't have to worry about it much longer. She will be found out," Hikaru started.

"That's right. Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru supplied the reasoning.

Looking at them with a confused expression, Haruhi probed, "Physical exams?"

Kyoya scanned his black book, "I forgot about those. The twins are right; they are the day after tomorrow."

Haruhi thought about it for a minute. Did the Shadow King really forget, or was he just waiting to see what would happen? She wasn't sure, but one thing she did know was that she wasn't going to be able to keep her gender concealed much longer, "Well there is no hope for it. I can't keep my secret after that." She could see the fear on everyone's faces, well everyone by Kyoya who was writing something in that book of his. What did they expect her to do? There was no way around this problem.

The next day in music room three, everyone gathered to discuss this latest obstacle. Tamaki sat down on one of the couches and started to day dream about Haruhi dressed in the female Ouran uniform as she waited for him to arrive to sweep her off of her feet. He was her knight in shining armor and her prince charming. She was the meek girl that didn't like people staring at her. He swooped in and told her how beautiful she was gaining her love and ensuring that she would be by his side as his girlfriend.

The others watched on as Tamaki's face took on a dreamy expression and he started to grin from ear to ear. Hunny was the first to comment, "He must be having a really good dream about something."

Hikaru shivered, "He is creeping me out with that smile."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tamaki stood up and declared, "I think you are jealous Hikaru! You all have been distracted and blinded by jealously, unable to see past the nose on your face; while I have already put my plans into motion. I have already predicted how everything will turn out and I know for a fact that this anime romantic comedy and with Haruhi and I as the main characters, that means we will be love interests!"

Everyone asked as a group, "Well what are we?"

Turning around and pointing his finger at them, Tamaki smirked as he drew a line in the sand, "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast! Please do not cross this line."

"Is this some kind of joke?" The twins questioned simultaneously. "Look boss, we don't think you get it."

"If everyone realized that Haru-Chan was a girl, she couldn't be in the host club any longer," Honey explained, "But if she started to dress like a girl, she would be so kawaii!"

"She was popular with the boys before she came here right? I mean she dressed as a girl through middle school," Hikaru probed.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya smiled knowingly, "Yes, according to my research, boys were constantly trying to get her attention and declare themselves to her at least once a month."

"Oh, so Tono wouldn't be able to even get near her," Kaoru sneered.

"But we would be able to because we are in classes with her all day," Hikaru mocked.

Each word was a punch to the gut and drained a little more of his soul away. Tamaki had not thought of that. This isn't what he wanted. He needed Haruhi in the Host Club like he needed to breathe. He didn't know why, but he knew she belonged there as more than just the host club dog. He couldn't let her leave; he couldn't let her go. Just as he was about to turn to ash, Haruhi walked through the door, "Haruhi, please don't leave us. We promise we will find a way to make sure no one finds out that you're a girl. Please stay in the Host Club as our secret princess!"

Moving her eyes to look at Honey and Mori briefly, she returned her gaze to the crazy blonde king that was gripping her arms, "Umm sure."

"You know, I think you and I would hate it if we had to watch guys fawning over Haruhi all of the time," Hikaru stated.

"You're right. That settles it, we need to do something to keep the secret," Kaoru affirmed.

"We need a plan! Now listen to me Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender is in affect!" Tamaki announced. Now they just had to come up with the plan and make sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do. No matter the cost, they had to make sure Haruhi's secret remained a secret.


	2. Homework, Snacks, and Plots of Revenge

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support of this story. We hope you are enjoying it as much as we are enjoying writing it. Here is the next chapter, let us know what you think. XD**

**Chapter Two: Homework, Snacks and Plots of Revenge**

Kyoya had officially closed the club for the day an hour ago but everyone still loitered. It had taken a few minutes for Haruhi to extract herself from the elaborate costume Tamaki had insisted she wear; and now having promised she would remain their own 'secret princess', if only for Honey and Mori senpai's sake, she busied herself with cleaning up as she half listened to Tamaki and the twins arguing over ideas.

_"I wonder what kind of idiotic idea they'll come up with now. Maybe I can ask Takashi if I could borrow his shinai to knock Tamaki over the head." _Haruhi thought as the corners of her mouth twitched, and allowed herself a brief smile at that. Looking up, she watched Honey making silly faces when Tamaki wasn't looking; apparently she wasn't the only one frustrated with his dramatic behavior. After wiping down tables and putting tea trays way, she moved up next to Kyoya. "Um... Kyoya-senpai? The club closed an hour ago and I still have homework to get done. Do you think we can go now?" Haruhi asked deadpanning as Tamaki wailed that no one cared to protect his precious daughter's secret.

Kyoya spoke over their drama king as he closed his laptop with a click, "Yes, I do think it's been long enough. I have work of my own that needs to be done. We'll continue this discussion after club hours tomorrow."

There was an audible sigh from everyone in the room followed by a unified, "FINALLY!"

The next sound that could be heard was a thud as Tamaki hit the floor, arrows sticking out of his chest. Ignoring the prone figure on the floor Hikaru and Kaoru walked over Tamaki to get to the door.

"I can't believe he fainted. Wait, scratch that... I can believe it. I just didn't think it would take that long," Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah, I thought for sure Tono would notice Honey senpai making faces behind his back," Kaoru chimed in causing Tamaki to fall to pieces.

Glancing at his idiotic best friend, Kyoya sighed as he grabbed his bag, "Tamaki, must you always do this? I said we will reconvene tomorrow after club. It's late and I do not want to deal with your childish antics right now."

Haruhi watched the interaction with a mixture of fear and interest. Kyoya somehow managed to console Tamaki and give him the kick in the butt that he needed at the same time. It was truly amazing. Tamaki bounced back to life all smiles and eagerly chattering away with his friend as they left together. The last words Haruhi heard him say struck fear into her heart, "Ah of course Mon Ami! I shall go home and write down all my brilliant ideas! Charts! I think we should have charts with diagrams as well!"

Groaning out loud, Haruhi rolled her eyes and flopped down on the nearest couch. "Guys... They're gone," she called out to her senpai who had hidden themselves away, helping Haruhi straighten up the back prep room. Peeking out around the door way, Honey checked to see that the coast was indeed clear before running out, followed closely by Mori.

Honey plopped down next to Haruhi. Leaning back, he sighed out. "Homosexual supporting cast... The baka! I can't believe Tama-Chan just called us gay!"

Mori, having gathered their bags, stood over his two friends and said, "I can't believe he thinks that he and Haruhi belong together. I mean, can't he see you can barely stand him as a friend when he acts like this?"

Haruhi looked at her two best friends, reaching out to squeeze their hands, "Thank you guys. At least you notice me."

Pulling Haruhi up from the couch, Honey smiled, "Come on Haru-Chan, let's go to your house!"

Grinning, Haruhi allowed herself to be pulled along and reached out to grasp Mori's hand as well, "Sure Mitsukuni, as long as you both don't mind helping me with my homework."

Closing the door behind them and throwing their bags over his shoulder, Mori easily kept up with his two companions. Hardly anyone was left at the school at this hour so they never worried who might see them walking down the hallway hand in hand.

As they made their way to a waiting car, Haruhi looked up at Mori and asked, "Takashi, do you think I could borrow your shinai?"

Having made it to the car, Honey waited till they were all seated comfortably and on their way before turning to the girl at his side, "Ne... Haru-Chan, why do you want to borrow Takashi's kendo sword?"

Haruhi looked at each boy in turn smirking, "I actually wanted to borrow it so I could hit Tamaki with it."

Honey and Mori exchanged a look before they both turned to Haruhi causing all three of them to break out into peals of laughter. Giggling, Haruhi gasped out, "Oh like we haven't all thought of it before? Why not take a page out of Satoshi's book?"

Chuckling, Mori reached over and ruffled her hair, "Yes Haruhi, we've all thought about it, but until he does something really stupid, let's not. I promise you though that if it comes down to it, I will do it myself."

They were still laughing ten minutes later when they pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment building. Climbing out of the car, Haruhi looked around smiling to herself and thinking, _"I can honestly say I love having Mitsukuni and Takashi over. They never draw attention with a big flashy car, and they always take notice of me and what I may need." _

Moving up the stairs ahead of Honey and Mori, Haruhi unlocked the door and upon entering, she found a note from her father; she called out as she entered the kitchen to make tea and get snacks, "Guys, Dad left a note! He says he won't be back until late tonight. So it's just the three of us."

Honey poked his head into the kitchen, "Do you need Takashi and me to help with anything, and do you have cake?"

Haruhi was just pulling a small cake out of the fridge to set on the tray with the tea. Chuckling, she turned to her senpai with the tray in hand, "No, that's alright Mitsukuni. I have everything done already and yes, of course I have cake. I make a point to always have a cake made for you."

Following Honey out into the living room, Haruhi set the tray on the table. Mori was already seated on a cushion at the table; he looked up as she set a cup of tea down in front of him causing him to smile at her, "Arigato Haruhi."

Sitting down on a cushion herself, the female host cut and passed out pieces of strawberry cream cake making sure she topped Takashi and Mitsukuni's pieces with extra strawberries. She giggled at Honey's happy exclamation and the gentle hum from Mori, "You two act as if I wouldn't remember how much you like strawberries!"

The shortest host bit into his slice of cake and hummed with happiness. He always liked her homemade cakes and meals; and he and his cousin were the only lucky two in the host club that were able to sample them on a regular basis. Thinking about this as they sat around the table talking and working on homework, brought his thoughts back to what happened earlier and what Tamaki said about them causing his irritation to flare anew. They needed to do something to get the blonde president back. Honey knew he would need to bring his two partners into his schemes. Smiling sweetly, a hint of mischief in his eyes, he looked up at the girl sitting next to him, "Ano... Haru-Chan, can Takashi and I talk to you about something?"

Putting her pencil down, Haruhi gazed at her two friends, "Sure Mitsukuni, what is it?"

Mori, having just finished his work, sipped as his tea and proceeded to ask her what his cousin had running through his mind, "Did you hear any of Tamaki's ranting before you came in? I know how loud he can be."

Haruhi was in the middle of eating a bit of her cake, fork to her lips, when she stopped. Setting her fork down she replied, "I only heard him blathering on about protecting my secret. Though I was going to ask, what did you mean Mitsukuni? About Tamaki calling you all gay?"

Honey and Mori shared a look before turning to their best friend, knowing that she would not like this one bit. Pushing his empty plate aside, Honey placed Usa-Chan in Haruhi's lap to hold while Mori, being the calmest, explained, "Haruhi, Tamaki has this ridiculous idea that you and he are the main characters in a Manga and there for you are fated to be together."

Honey feeling his anger flaring once more reached over to hold Haruhi's hand, taking over where his cousin left off, "When we, being the rest of us, asked Tamaki what that made us… he drew a line on the floor and proceeded to call us the 'Homosexual Supporting Cast'. Haru-Chan, he called us all gay." Honey was pouting when he finished his tirade.

Seeing that Haruhi seemed to be in shock, Mori leaned forward to press a fresh cup of tea into her hand and made her drink, "Sip this slowly."

Honey spoke up once more, "I have an idea of how we can get revenge on Tamaki, but I think it would work better if the three of us worked together on this." Turning to the girl at his side, he knew he'd have to convince her more than his cousin, and asked inquired, "Haru-Chan, will you help us?"

Looking from Mori, who nodded, and then to Honey, she made up her mind, "Where do we start?" She was definitely in on helping her friends get paybacks for what the blonde idiot said and to prove that they were not gay.

Honey smiled exclaiming happily as he hugged the girl, "Arigato Haru-Chan! With your help we can get that baka Tamaki back, and the twins won't know what hit them either!"

Having almost topped over at the force of her small friends hug, Haruhi turned to Mori who was getting out a pad of paper, "Takashi, I am rather surprised you are ok with this."

The tall senior had already written down a few ideas of his own down before passing the pad to her and saying, "I don't care much what people call me. What upsets me is he has the audacity to believe you belong with him when you are your own person. Don't get me wrong though, I don't appreciate being called gay either."

Glancing over the list the guys had made, Haruhi felt herself flush as she thought, "_Well… that's not unpleasant." _When she looked up, she met the curious gaze of her friends, "I think it would be even better if we waited until after the physical exams. I have a feeling Kyoya-senpai will have something to say if we caused a big scene in front of the whole student body, even if it is only the first years."

The next morning Haruhi found herself with both Honey and Mori in the back of Kyoya's limousine on the way to school. Haruhi, it turns out, was right. Somehow the Shadow King had found out about their need for revenge in the small amount of time they had separated.

Kyoya sat watching his three friends before pushing his glasses up his nose, and he looked directly into Honey's eyes as he spoke calmly and with ease, "I understand you three have come up with a plan to exact revenge on Tamaki?"

Haruhi spoke up," See... I just knew somehow, Kyoya-senpai would know."

Flashing a cool smile, Kyoya told her, "Ah Haruhi, you know me so well. Yes, I do have my sources." He paused and studied the other three hosts in the car.

Haruhi had a strange notion that her father was involved somehow, and it made her narrow her eyes and plot pay back on her own father… albeit only briefly.

Kyoya picked up where he left off, "As I was saying, I understand you have an idea, and while I won't stop you in the slightest, I only ask, and I'm sure you already know this, but please hold off until after the physical exams are over. I have my own plan for that baka."

The three hosts agreed willingly, not wanting to get in the way of the feared Shadow King of The Ouran Host Club. As the limousine pulled smoothly up to the school, Kyoya stopped them before they could get out, "One more thing… I want in. I think my resources could prove very valuable. It will of course be profitable with all of the attention on the Host club, and I can get even more vengeance on that idiot." Seizing his bag, Kyoya slipped through the open door that he driver was holding and his three friends followed him. Tamaki wouldn't know what hit him when everything was said and done.


	3. Physical Exam Day

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know a couple of people have asked, and this story is going to be 7 chapters long. A surprise will come after this chapter and we will explain later. The first three chapters are just the set up to what will happen next. We have a feeling you will like what we have planned; we know we are excited about writing it and getting it to you. By the time we are done, everyone will have had their little revenge at being called the "Homosexual Supporting Cast"… well Kyoya gets it doubly since he had his own little bit in the series. HAHA! Here is the next chapter, enjoy and let us know what you think. Starting in Chapter 4, revenge is coming.**

Chapter 3 – Physical Exam Day

After their little run in with Kyoya, the three conspirators talked at lunch and decided to meet up with Kyoya after lunch. Tomorrow was physical exam day which meant in 48 hours, their plan would be set in motion and if Kyoya was going to help, they had to brief him. Haruhi had been thinking about it all day and she couldn't quite figure out how Kyoya knew that they were planning something, but in the time she had known all of the hosts, she decided Kyoya knew everything and she wouldn't put anything past him. One thing was for sure, when them on their side, they would definitely have Tamaki right where they wanted them.

The next morning Haruhi got up and walked outside to see a limo waiting for her and the two eldest hosts standing beside it intent on giving her a ride. Smiling at them, she gave them both a kiss on the cheek before getting into the back of the car. She didn't always like getting rides, but this morning she had more things to focus on and they wanted to review everything. She still wasn't sure what the hosts plans were for the day since she had to wind up leaving early to go to the market leaving Mori and Honey to inform the Shadow King of their plans, and they wouldn't tell her what the hosts decided leaving her in the dark; however, whatever the hosts were planning, one thing Haruhi knew… it was going to be a long and interesting day.

When it was time for the first years to have their exams, they were instructed to go to the clinic in their building. Haruhi looked around at the crowd and felt like they were being herded through the halls like cattle. Turning to Hikaru and Kaoru, she inquired, "So what's this deal with this 'formation A' thing everyone was talking about in the club room yesterday? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"It's no different from exams at other schools," Hikaru smiled ignoring the previous question and only answering the latter.

"Yah, why would it be any different here just because we are rich?" Kaoru declared cockily.

Giggling, Haruhi agreed, "I guess you're right. Why would it be different?"

They approached the doors where Haruhi's secret would either be kept or discovered and when the doors swung up, Haruhi jumped and yelled as the students were greeted with fanfare. _"No different? There has to be at least 50 doctors and twice as many nurses. Some are even serving drinks. This is different, very different from other schools. These people have no concept!" _She thought to herself. Aloud she asked, "What is all this?"

"The physical exam," Kaoru looked at her like she was a bit on the crazy side as he stepped past her and into the room.

Hikaru smiled and walked past her, "The usual."

"The usual?" Haruhi questioned. This was not usual. She watched as nurses approached her twin friends and took them off to have their height measured. Another one approached her and introduced herself as Haruhi's nurse for the physical exam and dragged her towards a room. Haruhi was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she had a personal nurse for the exam and that everything was so lavish. This was definitely not a typical exam at a typical school. Only Ouran could come up with such opulence.

As she was being dragged, Haruhi looked around and saw Honey and Mori dressed as doctors and students questioning the choice of costumes. She had to admit that she was questioning it too. Why were her two partners in crime dressed as doctors? Sweat dropping, she exclaimed, "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai!" She was hushed when they brought their fingers up to their lips and shushed her. She deadpanned and stated, "Their so obvious."

Haruhi's nurse left her for a moment, but Kyoya appeared behind her and explained the situation, "I have those here for backup in case something happens."

"Ok, that is fine, but why are they dressed as doctors?" She inquired.

"They're helping to set the mood. Dressing up in cosplay makes this feel like a real espionage act," Kyoya smirked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"HUH?" Haruhi sweat dropped again. She was convinced she would never understand her new friends. Turning around she watched as doctors gave good news to a student and she had to wonder why everyone seemed jovial. It was almost like it was all phony. Are these real doctors giving real exams, or are these people just paid to act like doctors by the wealthy school she attended? "Is it me, or is it weird that all of these doctors seem nice and happy?"

"They are chosen by the school's chairman because he wants to keep the students content. This may be a school, but it is also a business and most of the students here have a private team of doctors that work for their families. So this is more of a formality than anything," the host club vice president explained.

Face palming, Haruhi found her nurse and started to follow her. With a hunched over posture, she could only think, "These damn rich bastards."

Kyoya was about to follow Haruhi when one of the doctors bumped into him. As he got a good look at the doctor, he didn't recognize him and wasn't sure who he was, but he figured he would leave it for now. Although most of the doctors his family hired were immaculately dressed and this guy wasn't, this did not mean that it was not one of their doctors. If no problems arose, he would not bother with it for now.

"I'm terribly sorry," the doctor apologized after he had been pushed into the teenager.

"No problem," Kyoya stated hesitantly as he watched the man run away. No, he would leave it for now. No sense in bringing up a problem if he wasn't even sure there was one. Turning around he followed Haruhi towards her designated curtain area, but noticed that she had paused when the twins were called to remove their shirts so that their chests could be measured. Putting all thoughts of the stranger out of his mind, he internally laughed at her reaction at the spectacle before her. Even during the physical exams, the twins were putting on their twincest act.

The female students of Ouran, save for one Haruhi Fujioka, waited with bated breath, hands clutched to their hearts as the twins undressed for the exam. As the shirts were unbuttoned and removed girls squealed and screamed, hearts appearing in their eyes.

"We're not shy," Hikaru declared.

Kaoru finished unbuttoning and removing his shirt, and smiled, "Who needs a curtain?" More screams, and the noise was almost deafening.

"You see Haruhi, it is quite an impressive turnout," Kyoya smiled as Haruhi's jaw dropped open and she looked nothing short of shocked. Chuckling, he continued, "Physical exam day is very popular with the ladies."

Deadpanning, Haruhi couldn't help but think, _"What is wrong with the girls at this school?"_ It just didn't make sense to her. Then again she didn't get the whole twincest thing.

"I won't allow it. No one is allowed to touch you except me," Hikaru breathlessly said to his brother.

Giggling, Kaoru leaned into his brother's touch, "What do you mean? You touch me all of the time when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." He embraced his brother and the girls went wild.

Honey and Mori grabbed Haruhi as the girls were distracted, and Honey exclaimed, "Come on Haru-Chan, this way!" They reached her designated area and pushed her behind the curtain.

Haruhi felt for sure she was going to hit the ground, but before she could, she felt two arms wrap around her. She knew it wasn't one of the two sets of arms she felt comfortable with, and knew it was Tamaki. Groaning inwardly, she tried not to shiver from his unwanted touch, but she guessed cringe would be a better word. Her assumptions were confirmed when he started to talk.

"I've been waiting for you," he whispered into her ear knowing he needed to keep the noise to a minimum or he would be busted.

Pulling herself away from her blonde senpai, she took a few steps away from him before turning around and falling to her knees, "Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki crouched down and giggled, "You look so kawaii when you're surprised!"

The nurse called from the other side of the curtain, "Mr. Fujioka, it's time to get your measurements. Please come out as soon as you finish disrobing."

Haruhi could hear the girls' anticipation at seeing their beloved host without a shirt on. She knew that if she really went out there without her top, it would be a shock to all of them and it would most definitely reveal her secret. She was distracted from her thoughts when Tamaki stood up and started with something that sounded awfully rehearsed. He made himself sound so self-sacrificing, but she just didn't quite see him in the role of martyr.

Standing straight and gazing at the girl kneeling at his feet, Tamaki declared, "It is time. The moment we have all been waiting for has arrived. You stay back here and wait, alright? I will handle everything."

"What are you going to do?" Haruhi probed fearfully. Tamaki was always overzealous and she was truly afraid of what he came up with to "protect" her secret.

The president pressed a finger to her lips to silence her and told her softly, "Don't worry Haruhi. I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you. Don't worry." He stood up and walked to the curtain leaving Haruhi on the floor. Pulling the curtain back, he stepped out with a brown wig on his head, "I am Haruhi Fujioka."

Whispers started as soon as he left the safety of the room and declared himself to be the female host, "Hey that's Tamaki." "What is Tamaki doing?" "Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" On and on the whispers continued, and suddenly above them the laughter from Hikaru and Kaoru rang out.

"He really did it!" Hikaru was laughing so hard he was crying.

Kaoru was in a similar state, "They recognized him! I told you they would be able to tell it was him!"

Gasping loudly, Tamaki grabbed the wig that was covering his blonde locks and threw it to the ground in a huff. Growling, he ran up to the twins and grabbed Hikaru by the neck, "You said no one would be able to tell it was me!"

"It was payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru told him through his tight throat the mirth never leaving his smile.

Tamaki returned to the curtained room and peeked in, "I'm sorry, but they found out." He laughed nervously.

Being pissed off did not even begin to describe Haruhi. She whipped her head around, a dark aura surrounded her and lightning flashed from her eyes.

A scream rent the air as Tamaki saw how enraged Haruhi was. He couldn't control the shriek from escaping and was at that moment terrified for his life. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he turned pure white, but his transformation did not stop there. Soon his body was turning to ash as he slowly dissolved and became nothing more than a small pile of dust. Girls surrounded him wondering what was happening and before he fully disappeared he sobbed, "Haruhi is angry with me."

_"Just as I thought, Tamaki lives in his own world and doesn't understand the real world at all," _Haruhi said to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kyoya standing next to her.

"Haruhi, if you are ready, I have a special boys clinic arranged for you to have your physical in private. The doctor there is sworn to secrecy," Kyoya smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru said, "It turns out that the doctors here are all on staff at some of the hospitals Kyoya-senpai's family owns."

"Would have been nice if we knew that in the beginning," Kaoru shrugged.

Chuckling darkly, Kyoya smiled, "I had to get my revenge too. I am not part of the homosexual supporting cast no matter what that idiot says."

Honey wanted to slap Kyoya for making Haruhi go through all of that, and he knew Mori felt the same. She was not a pawn to be used, but then were they using her for their own revenge plans? No, she agreed to the plans and wanted to help. They were in this together even if the others didn't recognize that fact yet. Then again, they would after all of this was over.

Sighing, Haruhi left her friends where they were and made her way to the special clinic Kyoya had set up for her and knocked. When she entered, she found a doctor seated at a desk inside the room. The doctor turned around and smiled as she instructed the brunette, "Come on in Mr. Fujioka. I have been made aware of your situation. If you will please undress over there and we will get your exam started."

For the first time all day, Haruhi was feeling more like herself and was finally relaxing a little. She went behind the curtain to remove her shirt and clothes ready to get the exam over with.

The boys were going to follow Haruhi once Tamaki pulled himself together, and were witnesses to the disruption caused by the stranger. They weren't sure what was going on, but they paused and listened to what was happening.

"I have never been so terrified. One of the doctors grabbed me and tried to make a pass at me. I swear I am telling the truth!" A girl was crying hysterically.

The other female students around her tried to console her and said things like, "How scary? Do you think it was a pervert?" A couple of nurses and another doctor also came to her aide.

Exhaling, Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "I was afraid that this would happen."

"What do you mean Kyo-Chan?" Honey inquired.

"Earlier today I bumped into a stranger. I didn't recognize him as one of our doctors. He was wearing a lab coat, but there was no way he belonged to an Ootori hospital. I thought he was a little odd," the Shadow King explained.

Scowling, the twins snapped, "Shouldn't you have said something earlier?"

Kyoya shrugged, "I'm sure it's no big deal. Security will probably catch him and everything will be fine."

In the background, security was questioning the girl, "Do you know where the pervert went?"

"Yes, sir. He ran off towards the special boys' clinic," the student responded.

All of the hosts got a sudden horror filled feeling and gasped, "HARUHI!" This was not good at all. Even Kyoya didn't like the sound of the stranger getting near Haruhi. Running as fast as they could, all six hosts made their way to the room where Haruhi was supposed to be getting her exam done.

Haruhi had taken off her jacket, tie, and white oxford shirt when the curtain where she was disrobing was pulled back and a man was backing into the curtained off area. She was shocked and a bit afraid, "E-Excuse me."

The stranger spun around at the sound of another voice and grabbed the girl in the room covering her mouth, "It's not what you think! Please just keep quiet!"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he ran in the room and kicked the stranger into the wall before the others could follow him in.

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye," the twins spoke together.

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine," Kyoya stepped forward looking menacing.

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to overlook…" Mori started.

Honey finished his cousin's statement, "The hideousness wickedness of this world."

Bellowing, Tamaki finished, "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"

Together all of the hosts minus Haruhi and Kyoya declared, "We're here! Watch out!"

The stranger started to cry and screamed, "Please don't hurt me! Please spare me my life!"

Haruhi looked at the other hosts and realized she was surrounded by them. Tamaki had given her his shirt to cover up with and she felt just slightly confused, "Huh?"

"My name is Yabu and I am a doctor. I have a small emergency clinic in the next town over," the stranger started his story.

The twins teased him about his name, but by the end of his life story almost everyone in the room seemed to be touched, especially Tamaki who was balling his eyes out. Kyoya was ordered by Tamaki to get a map for the doctor of all of the schools in the area since it was determined his daughter did not go to Ouran Academy, but Ouran Public High School. The doctor was soon on his way to find his daughter grateful to the help of the host club.

"What if his daughter doesn't want to see him?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, that is something he has to find out himself. We have done what we can for him and the rest is up to him," Tamaki responded.

Haruhi had to wonder if Tamaki was as much of an idiot as he portrayed himself to be sometimes. Smiling, she stated bluntly, "I'm sorry about this guys, but can you please leave?"

Everyone gasped and Tamaki asked, "You're not thinking about leaving us are you? Are you still angry with me?"

Laughing, the female host replied, "Don't be stupid senpai. I have to finish my exam as a male student… but don't get the wrong idea. I am not doing this for food; I am doing this to pay off my debt."

Tamaki blushed and squealed, "You're so cute!" He could not hold himself back and glomped her pulling her into his arms.

Honey and Mori did not like what Tamaki was doing. They could tell the twins didn't exactly like it either since they were the ones yelling "red card". The loli shota host glanced up at his cousin and gave a small nod. In the next instant, Tamaki was pulled off of Haruhi and dragged out of the exam room by the wild host. Honey was ushering everyone else out of the room so that Haruhi could finish her exam. He really didn't like what happened just then or over the course of the day, but he kept telling himself that soon everyone would know the truth and learn their lesson.

As Honey closed the door, Mori could see that his shorter cousin was irritated and he couldn't blame him. They only had to wait one more day and then payback. The truth has a way of hitting some people hard, and this one was going to knock the others over. Smiling ever so slightly as he listened to Tamaki rant, he couldn't wait. Revenge was going to be sweet and they only had to wait 24 more hours.

Haruhi exited the room after about another fifteen minutes proclaiming she was healthy and the exam was complete leaving her secret intact. Although to herself she thought, _"No thanks to the blonde idiot and his stupid plans." _

Since the physical exams would take the better part of the day, the hosts decided to take a short walk outside before returning to the club room and getting ready for their guests. It was just too beautiful to be cooped up indoors and locked away from the sun that was shining. As they stood in front of the fountain, Haruhi was reminded of when she first met the Host Club and was forced to join them. This is where Ayanokoji threw her bag with all of her books, notes, and wallet into the fountain. Tamaki had helped her find her wallet that had all of her money in it, but something else happened that day that she would make sure she always remembered that day. Looking in the direction of the cousins, it was the day that she found more in the club than just spoiled rich boys that wanted to have their egos stroked. Coming back to reality, she vaguely recognized the fact that Tamaki was spouting nonsense again and she lifted a brow, "What?"

Gasping and a hand flying to his chest to clutch at his heart, he pouted, "You weren't paying attention to me?"

"No, was I supposed to be paying attention?" Haruhi questioned bluntly.

"Haruhi, you should always pay attention to daddy, and give him all of your love!" Tamaki screamed.

Haruhi gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was crazy before responding, "I'm sorry, but you are not my father and I don't have to give you anything. And you know what else… you shouldn't grab half naked women and start swinging them around when they are trying to get a physical exam completed."

Tamaki was stunned that Haruhi would say that and found himself falling backwards as if the rug had been ripped out from under his feet. Falling, falling and soon there was a splash and he realized water was surrounding him. He struggled and yelled, "I'm drowning! Help me!" He just needed to make it to the surface, but it seemed so far away. Then he felt like he was being lifted by the angels and thought _"This is it, my time has come."_

Shaking his head, Mori walked into the fountain that was no more than 6-8 inches deep and hefted the panicking second year out of the water and dropped him by the side of the water, "Tamaki."

_"Angels sound like Mori-senpai?" _Tamaki wondered in a daze.

"You moron! The water isn't even that deep and you acted like you were in a pool instead of a fountain. Get up Tamaki, we have to go to the club room so that you can change and be ready for the girls," Kyoya stated exasperated with his best friend.

Tamaki opened his eyes and looked around the faces staring at him from above with various stages of amusement or irritation, "I'm not dead?"

"No," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Mori-senpai isn't an angel?" The blonde president inquired.

"Are you ok Tama-Chan? I think you might have swallowed too much water. Takashi isn't an angel, but he saved you when you thought you were drowning," Honey giggled.

"Boss… you may want to stick with the shallow end of pools," Kaoru snickered.

Shaking his head, Hikaru disagreed, "Nah, Tono would even drown in a bath at this rate. I think baths are deeper than the fountain."

Kaoru laughed gripping his stomach, "I think you might be right."

Standing up from his position on the floor, Tamaki cleared his throat and pretended he wasn't turning red, "Thank you Mori-senpai for the life-saving demonstration. This was just to show you what to do when you see someone drowning."

Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads. Mori deadpanned and sighed. He only had to wait one more day… one more day.


	4. Revenge 1: Honey and Haruhi

**A/N: Here we are to the actual revenge part of the story. Here is your surprise… We made the first three chapters fairly ambiguous when it concerns Mori, Haruhi, and Honey's relationship and that was for a reason. We are to the first part of our actual revenge and… (drum roll please), the first revenge plot will be a Honey/Haruhi pairing. We have decided to give you three different endings with three different pairings because when we were discussing the story, we couldn't help but have so many ideas flow between us: 3 different revenge plots with three different pairings. When you have read the last ending we will put up a poll and let you vote for your favorite ending/pairing and then we will write an epilogue for that. We hope you like what we have done. **

Chapter 4 – Revenge 1: Honey/Haruhi

The day had finally arrived. Honey was fed up with Tamaki and could not wait until they began their revenge plans. Tamaki would soon learn his mistake in not only calling Mori and Honey part of the homosexual supporting cast, but also for how the Host Club president treated Haruhi in general. It was almost like Tamaki really believed Haruhi belonged to him, when in fact she was dating Honey and they were very happy together.

The day Honey realized that Haruhi was a girl, he told Mori that he needed to talk to her about something and sent his cousin home alone. The tall stoic man didn't know what was going on, but he also didn't argue and let Honey have his time. They had spent that day together, and when Mori realized that Haruhi was a girl too, he had talked Honey about it. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Mori that Haruhi was very much not a boy, but he hadn't. As he thought back on it now, he wondered if he was trying to stake his claim and make sure he had a chance to show her that he was not the little boy he acted like in the Host Club. Somewhere along the lines he reached her though because they had started dating soon after she became a host in the club. Now Tamaki was trying unknowingly to steal Honey's girlfriend, that wasn't going to happen.

With the help of Mori and Kyoya, Honey and Haruhi would make sure that Tamaki learned a lesson he would not soon forget, and if the twins learned to back off from the female host also, then all the better. There was no way their plans could fail, and Honey found himself anticipating what the school day would bring.

Haruhi sat in the limo next to Honey that morning with Mori sitting across from them in the other seat and heard a chuckle coming from her short boyfriend. It sounded almost evil and she found herself staring at him trying to get inside his head, "What was that about Mitsukuni?"

"What do you mean Haru-Chan?" Honey blinked and tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Chuckling, Haruhi shook her head, "That doesn't work on me, remember?" She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "So what was that laugh about?"

Honey leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, "I was just thinking that today will be a very good day. Kyo-Chan has closed the club for us and told the others that we are having a meeting today, so we are ready with our plans. Don't forget, you have a pass to get out of class thirty minutes early. That should spark the interest of the twins. Go straight to the club room and get changed. We will get in position before they get there. Takashi and Kyo-Chan will arrive with the other three."

"Got it!" Haruhi smiled at her boyfriend.

Mori watched the couple from the other seat and couldn't be happier for them. Haruhi treated Honey not as a little grade school child, but someone who was her equal, had a brain, and someone she could talk seriously with when she needed to. They were good for her because since Haruhi had been dating Honey, he found that she didn't take life as seriously and laughed more. It truly was an equal relationship where there was true give and take by both parties. "Don't worry about anything; all three of them will be witnesses to everything."

"I have to say that I am looking forward to seeing how Tamaki-senpai and the twins react to it all. I guess after this, there will be no question on your sexuality and they will all know about our relationship," Haruhi giggled.

"Yep Haru-Chan! We won't have to keep it a secret from them anymore!" Honey declared looking forward to the time that he no longer had to hide his feelings for the girl next to him from their friends. He had wanted to tell them so many times, but they had felt it was best to keep everything a secret for now. That time was coming to an end.

The trio pulled up to the school and Haruhi got out of the car first, but as soon as she stepped out of the backseat, she was pulled away from the vehicle and found that she couldn't breathe. She didn't have to look or guess whose arms she was in, she already knew, "Tamaki-senpai, let me go!" She could feel herself getting dizzy from lack of oxygen to the brain and from the spinning as she thought to herself, _"How long can your brain survive without oxygen before it becomes brain damaged again?"_

Rolling his eyes, Honey growled, "Drop her Tama-Chan!" Without waiting for Tamaki to act, he walked over and pinched the younger blonde's arm causing him to yelp and loosen his hold on the girl. Honey pulled her away from danger and behind him in case the Host Club king tried to ensnare her again.

"Honey-senpai?" Tamaki was a little confused. Wasn't it normally Mori that took Haruhi away from him? Why was Haruhi even riding with Mori and Honey? He had been walking towards the entrance of the school when he had seen the girl of his dreams step out of the car and he couldn't control himself, he immediately rushed to her and pulled her in for a morning hug.

"Yes Tama-Chan?" Honey looked sweet and innocent, but looks could be very deceptive.

"Why did you do that? It hurt, and and and Haruhi and I were just saying good morning," Tamaki pouted.

Eye widening, the short senior smiled, "Because you were squeezing her too hard and she is trying to get to class so that she can study a little bit before it starts. You were in her way."

"I do believe he is correct in the matter," Kyoya seemed to appear out of nowhere right behind his best friend and smirked as he watched Tamaki jump high into the air. He muttered out loud, "I wonder if you would do well on our high jump team."

"Mommy! Don't scare me like that!" The prince chastised.

"I wasn't trying to scare you Tamaki. It isn't my fault you weren't paying attention to your surroundings," Kyoya declared as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well as wonderful as all of this is, I really need to go and review my notes. Thank you for the ride Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. I will see all of you later," Haruhi waived as she rushed off towards her classroom as fast as she could before Tamaki tried to embrace her again.

"Why was daughter riding with the neighbors today?" Tamaki whined and looked accusingly at the two seniors in the club.

"She needed a ride," Mori said simply.

Furrowing his brow, Tamaki snapped, "Why did she need a ride, and if she did, why didn't she call her daddy?"

Honey silently counted to ten before he gave into temptation and hit the idiot yelling at him, "She woke up late and called us to see if we could pick her up. I am sure she had her reasons for calling us instead of you." Without another glance, he climbed up on the back of his cousin and together they walked into the school to the delight of the girls that were in the area. "Ne Takashi, do you think he will leave Haru-Chan alone after this?"

"No, but he might think before he acts from now on. Don't worry you two belong together," Mori reassured his short cousin. He knew from conversations with Haruhi that the last person she would want to date or be associated with romantically was Tamaki. She cared about Honey and Mori knew his cousin's heart was safe.

At lunch the four conspirators reviewed the plan and made sure everyone knew what they were going to be doing. They only had a couple of hours until it was time to get revenge, and Kyoya made sure that he had extra cameras installed just for that moment. Everything was ready and everyone was set… today vengeance would be theirs!

Thirty minutes before the end of class, Haruhi quietly made her way out of the classroom trying not to disturb anyone, but she saw the questioning looks from Hikaru and Kaoru as she walked out. They were curious and wanted to follow her, however, they were stuck in class and unable to do anything about it. She wanted to laugh as she felt their eyes following her, but she didn't and after the door was closed, she rushed to music room three the change into her outfit for today's retribution a smile alighting her face along the way.

As classes ended for the day three students felt the need to rush to the club room for the Host Club meeting. Kaoru and Hikaru were baffled as to why Haruhi had left class early without telling them anything. She was their toy and she should have at least informed them that she had something else going on today. Knowing that she would be at the mandatory club meeting, they wanted to get there first so that they could ambush her. Tamaki hadn't seen his little girl all day and was in a hurry to get to the club room in order to see if Haruhi was waiting for him there. He just knew that she had secret feelings for him, but she didn't want to admit them in front of everyone because that might hurt others feelings. It still confounded him as to why she would call the two seniors for a ride instead of him, but he figured what's done is done and he would be sure to let her know that she could call him anytime for a ride.

Mori was standing outside of the music room doors waiting for the other four when they appeared. Knowing full well what was about to happen, he didn't want to miss a moment of the show and wondered if he should have brought popcorn as the fireworks were about to fly. When the younger hosts approached him, he decided to allow Tamaki and the twins to open the door.

"What are you doing out here Mori-senpai? Where is Honey-senpai?" Tamaki inquired.

"He had something to do, so I was waiting," Mori replied. He never said what he was waiting for or what Honey had to do, everyone would find that out momentarily.

Nodding, the twins asked, "Have you seen Haruhi? She left class early."

"No," the tallest host answered.

"SHE WHAT? WHY DID MY DAUGHTER LEAVE CLASS EARLY?" Tamaki bellowed.

Hikaru scowled, "We don't know, but she left class about thirty minutes before it ended and we figured she might be here, or will be here soon."

"And we were going to ask her before the meeting started," Kaoru added.

Smiling, Kyoya proposed, "Might I suggest that we wait for Haruhi inside? I have to do a couple of things before she arrives and I would rather not have Tamaki screeching in the halls."

"Of course you are right as always mommy," Tamaki said and opened the door only to stop where he was unable to move as his eyes took in the sight in front of him.

The twins pushed him forward and were also stopped in their tracks. Before them was Haruhi and Honey… Honey and Haruhi and they were close, very close. It looked like a karate lesson, but there was more going on than self-defense moves.

Haruhi threw a punch at Honey and he blocked her, but he pulled her close and kissed her nose, "Almost Haru-Chan, but you still have some work to do. Let's try it again."

"Ok Mitsukuni," she smiled and looked at her boyfriend from head to toe, "Have I told you that you look really good in your gi?"

"You look pretty good in yours too," Honey told her softly and kissed her cheek near the edge of her mouth. Everything they were saying was loud enough so that the trio at the door could hear every word. Knowing they were no longer alone, they still pretended as if they had the room to themselves; and in all honesty, it was hard to remember others were watching when Honey was with Haruhi. As he pulled back from the kiss, he told her, "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Mitsukuni!" Haruhi beamed and leaned forward to give him a real kiss, sealing their declarations to each other with not only the words, but the act as well.

When the kiss ended, Honey cleared his throat fighting the urge to take her into the back room for more kissing, but they had a job to do and he finally said, "Ok, let's try the punch again."

Suddenly a scream rang through the music room. It sounded as if a megaphone had been used to amplify the sound since the couple could feel the floor shaking. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki cried out as he slapped himself in order to wake up from what he thought was just a nightmare. It had to be a dream; it couldn't be real because there was no way Haruhi would be with Honey in reality, right?

Haruhi and Honey jumped and clung to each other when they heard the deafening shriek, and turned their gazes towards the door. Tamaki was turning colors (mainly reds and purples), and looked like he was about to shoot off like a rocket. The twins were standing there with mouths gaping and their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads, while Kyoya and Mori stood behind them grinning like the cats that ate the canaries.

Regaining his senses, Honey leered at the younger blond and felt himself snap, "Oh Tama-Chan, I think we can do that for a couple of reasons. First, I am teaching her karate. Second, she is my girlfriend and I am the person allowed to hug her, kiss her, and hold her. You are not!" It felt good to get that off of his chest, and to finally open up to Tamaki about how he felt about the self-proclaimed king's advances on Haruhi.

Tamaki gasped, "No, no, no, no, no…" He wasn't saying anything else and it didn't seem as if he was going to stop any time soon.

"I think they broke Tono," Kaoru whispered. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing either. Did Haruhi really choose Honey out of all of the hosts? He had to give it to the shorter man, Honey didn't wait around to make his move and it got him the girl.

Squeezing his hands into tight fists, Hikaru glared, "You cannot be serious. Is this some sort of joke?"

"Actually no, it isn't," Haruhi stated, "Mitsukuni and I have been dating for a few weeks now. In fact we started dating shortly after I joined the host club."

"What?!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki bellowed at the same time.

The Host Club president wasn't ready to accept this nightmare as reality, "No! I will not and cannot allow this to happen. You listen to your father young lady…"

Turning around and glaring at Tamaki, a black aura was starting to surround Haruhi again. Unable to hold it in, she roared, "Excuse me, but it has already happened and you cannot change that, and one more time Tamaki-senpai… YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! My **real** father knows about Mitsukuni and me, and approves of our relationship. You have no say about who I date or what I do. I owe a debt to this club, but you do **not** control my life."

Honey squeezed Haruhi's hand to get her attention and when she looked down at him, he suggested sweetly, "Haru-Chan, why don't you go and get your things so that we can get ready to go. Do you have everything you need for the sleepover? Takashi is still going to chaperone and my parents will be there too."

Haruhi blinked at her boyfriend as the dark aura started to recede, "Yah, I do. It's all in the bag I left in the limo this morning. I'll be right back."

"SLEEPOVER?" Tamaki cried out. After that no one could understand anything he said. It was all whimpers and mutterings in a loud voice, and the only thing that could be distinguished was Haruhi and Honey's names. The others in the room were convinced he had invented a new language and decided to ignore him for the most part.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then to their shorter senpai, "What does this mean Honey-senpai?"

"It means that Haru-Chan is my girlfriend and not your toy. She is also not your daughter Tamaki. I suggest that all of you stop molesting her when she would prefer you not be so grabby. Honestly, I would prefer it too," Honey gave them all a dark look.

"Is she really spending the night at your house?" Kaoru questioned shakily slightly afraid of the darker side of his senpai.

Like a switch that had been flipped in the shorter man, before them was standing their normal loli shota host who was grinning from ear to ear, "She sure is Kao-Chan!"

"No, she shouldn't spend the night! She is too young," Tamaki whined.

Honey laughed before sneering at the other blond, "Actually she can because her father and my parents said she could; and besides Takashi will be there also, but none of you are allowed to come."

Tamaki was ranting again, and again no one could understand him, but then he cried, "But why Honey-senpai?"

Laughing, Honey focused his attention on Tamaki, "Why? Because I asked and she said yes." He never really specified what question he was actually answering: why was she with Honey, or why was she spending the night?

"No, you can't!" Tamaki rushed to Honey's side and grabbed his arm.

Honey looked at where the president was holding him and then moved his gaze back to the desperate man's face, "You know Tama-Chan, I'm flattered that you seem to be attracted to me, but I'm with Haru-Chan and this is **our** love story. Maybe you're the homosexual supporting cast because it certainly isn't me. I suggest next time… you think before you speak."

Tamaki's soul exited his body as Honey shook off his grasp, and floated heavenward into the sky. Soon his spirit came to the pearly gates, and yes they were actually made of gold and pearls. A man was standing out in front of the gates giving Tamaki a funny look, "Son, I think you are too early."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tamaki questioned.

"I am St. Peter and this is Heaven. You aren't supposed to be here yet. I would suggest you stop acting like a baka. Now, it is time for you to go home," the stranger stated before taking out a baseball bat and knocking Tamaki's soul back down to earth with a precise hit forcing him back into his body.

Haruhi gathered her things, and soon she and Honey were walking towards the door so that they could make their exit. Stepping over the comatose body of the blond club king, they left the room hand in hand with Mori following closely behind them. Revenge felt victorious and now they could be open with their relationship, it was a win-win situation.

When the doors to the music room had slammed shut, Tamaki sucked in a breath of air and sat up rubbing the back of his head. It felt like he had been hit by a cannon and he found a rather large lump that hurt when he touched it. Wincing as he looked around the room, he noticed three people were missing, "Was it a dream?"

"No Tamaki, Honey-senpai and Haruhi are dating and you were wrong about the homosexual supporting cast. I guess it is only a party of one, and that would be you," Kyoya smirked.

Hikaru and Kaoru face palmed, "This was retaliation, wasn't it?"

"This little set up? Yes, it was. I don't think Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai liked being called part of the homosexual supporting cast, but Honey-senpai and Haruhi really are dating," Kyoya chuckled as he moved over to his table to work on a few things before he left for the day.

"Why is everyone trying to get revenge on me?" Tamaki whined.

"Because you are full of hot air?" Hikaru sniggered.

"Because you open your mouth and nothing but bullshit exits?" Kaoru snickered.

Together they laughed, "Because you like to make assumptions and then about 90% of what comes out of your mouth is wrong?"

"Mommy, tell our sons are picking on me again," Tamaki cried.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Kyoya smiled, "What am I supposed to do about it Tamaki? They are right after all."

"Shot down before I ever had a chance," Tamaki grumbled and ran to his corner to work on his mushroom collection (it was about time to restock his customers with a mushroom crop).

Kyoya shook his head and turned on his computer, "Yes, revenge is truly sweet."


	5. Author's note story is being moved

Sorry everyone, but this is not a chapter. Cyra Hafise and I decided that we would create an author name that could use for our combined work since we were warned that we could be penalized for posting the same story under each of our normal ids. Please look for CyraAngel... that will be where you can continue to read our story Revenge and Ouran for Dummies.

Thank you everyone!

mcangel1976


End file.
